Remains To Be Seen
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: The secrets of the Inu clan are dark sometimes dangerous.  Sadly there are many who feed off those secrets and begin to believe it themselves.  When a secret Sesshomaru has been keeping is discovered it could ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

Family was always a high priority for the Inu- Clan. Inutaisho viewed family as sacred. And nothing was more sacred then then birth of his first child. The palace was bustling as Inutaisho's wife gave birth howling in pain. Inutaisho paced outside her room wanting nothing more then to run into their shared room and hold his wife and comfort her through her pain. But he was forced to wait outside the room, and he did so. His retained Myoga was perched on his master's shoulder chattering quickly and nervously as he watched his nervous master pace. No words were spoken between the two as they were forced to wait. Inutaisho's eyes gleamed with excitement and apprehension. His first child was about to arrive. He heard his wife let out a low pained wail and then silence. Nervously Inutaisho glanced towards the door waiting with baited breath until finally a single wail came, the wail of his child. He shared a thrilled glance with Myoga and his grinned.

"Do you hear that," He asked. "That's my son in their! Just listen to those lungs." Inutaisho said with pride before making his way to the door. He knocked twice and after a moment a midwife came to the door head bowed.

"Your highness, you child has arrived." She said softly her head was bowed and she was silent. Inutaisho laughed heartily and touched the midwife's shoulder.

"I can hear him well, is he healthy?" He asked. The midwife met her lord's eyes.

"Your highness, her grace has given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl."

The silence that followed was unnerving. Inutaisho stared at the midwife in silence. Watching the other maid's squirm nervously.

"A daughter?" He whispered. The nurse maid nodded quickly.

"Hai your grace." Her voice was tight with nervousness. On the bed Inutaisho's exhausted wife lay her eyes trained on her husbands breath as she held her breath the babe clutched in her arms. The silence was finally broken by a hearty laugh coming from Inutaisho himself.

"Well, let me see my beautiful daughter!" He declared passing the midwife and approaching his mate. He nuzzled her neck softly before she offered the child to him. He took his newborn daughter and stared down at her in wonder. Her eyelids were gently painted red her eyelashes curled and on her forehead matching her mother's was a Prussian moon. He beamed down at her and she blinked up at him with golden eyes.

"She is perfect! He declared. His wife let out a relieved sigh and looked up at her husband.

"My lord, what shall her name be?" She asked smoothly. Inutaisho studied his daughter closely before muttering to himself in thought.

"Her name shall be Sesshomaru." He announced to the room. He sat down beside his wife his newborn daughter curled in his arms. His mate shifted and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Our princess Sesshomaru." She murmured.

"Future ruler of my lands." Inutaisho said. His wife met his eyes with a gasp.

"You mean-"

"We do not need a son to rule the lands. She is my first child there for she has first claim, if a son is born splendid if not my daughter will be the heir unchallenged." He turned his attention away from his mate and looked at his guard.

"Announce to my people that I have a beautiful daughter, they have an heir!"

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshomaru walked briskfully down the worn path of the forest. Beside him walked Jakken muttering softly to himself and behind him walked Ah Un with Rin riding in his back humming happily to herself. Sesshomaru glanced around and sniffed the air. Only a couple of miles away was a clearing where they could rest for the evening. He announced to his party and they continued on with Rin now singing out loud. Sesshomaru fought down an amused smile and walked on before coming to the clearing. Rin leapt from Ah Un's back and charged forward happily running through the fields and smelling the flowers.<p>

"Jakken."

"Yes my Lord."

"Watch Rin, I'm going to bathe."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." The kappa replied before plopping on a rock. Sesshomaru left his party and made his way to the hot springs nestled in the woods. Steam rised from the sparkling water warming the area, silently Sesshomaru removed his clothing and unwrapped the tigh biding around his chest revealing two healthy breats. Letting out a relieved sigh Sesshomaru stepped out of his pants until he was completely naked and stepped into the hot water sinking down to belown his breats. For many years now Sesshomaru had been known as Lord Sesshomaru as a man. It was rare for someone to refer to Sesshomaru as Lady Sesshomaru anymore. And Sesshomaru missed it. Years ago when Sesshomaru was only about Rin's age she had been captured by enemies of her father. They wanted revenge against Inutaisho and they received it by going through his young daughter. One of those enemies had been her father's half breed advisor and a group of human thugs. Sesshomaru didn't remember what they had wanted revenge for but Sesshomaru paid the price and was declared barren because of the attack. Her father, Inutaisho had only recently left Sesshomaru's mother and the brutal attack on his daughter had changed him. Plauged by fear that his daughter would be hurt again he ordered her to dress as a man and take suppliments provided to her to deepen her voice. All the earlier years of being praised as the future Lady of the West were trampled. She was now the Lord, forever her true gender would be hidden by her guilt ridden father who beleived he was protecting her.

It was that Hanyou and those human's fault. They had caused all the problems. Sesshomaru had lost her right to be a woman and was ultimately told that Inutaisho had remarried a human and was having another child. A Hanyou. It would not have irked Sesshomaru so greatly until Inutaisho made _that _suggestion.

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe it would be best that your brother take over as the ruler of the Western Lands..." Inutaisho muttered as he stoopd at the door of his daughter's room. Sesshomaru who had been sitting in her bed looked up sharply.<em>

_"But father you promised them to me." Sesshomaru cried jumping to her feet and walking up to her father who's face held annoynace and concern ant the same time._

_"Yes Sesshomaru but after all that has happened I don't...I don't want you hurt again." Inutaisho replied softly. Sesshomaru shook her head._

_That's not fair father, you promised! I've been training for this my entire life and you're going to throw it all away!"_

_"Your brother-"_

_"The __**Hanyou**__!" Sesshomaru snarled in reply cutting her father off. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at his child._

_"You listen to me Sesshomaru, this is not up to you. I should have expected you to act like this, you allow your emtions to stand in your way, how like your mother, how like a woman to question her superior on his decisions."_

_"And how like a __**man**__ to completely over look his true heir and throw what a __**woman**__ I am in my face when __**you**__ tried to do nothing but take it away!" The smack that followed was not surprising but it still hurt. That had been one of their last conversation before Inutaisho set out to save his wife and son. His true wife and heir. And it hurt._

* * *

><p>Hurt indeed.<p>

Sesshomaru had been crushed at his father's suggestion. Of course it never acutually ended up coming tue but the hurt was still there. She kept up with the male charade simply because she was so used to it even after her father's death. Sesshomaru dunked her head under water allowing her long hair to soak. She puller herself out of the water with a start and sniffed the air. Of course. _He _had to show up. Quickly Sesshomaru leapt from the water. She didn't have time to rewrap her chest so instead she pulled her clothes on and made a quick attempt to make herself presentable and manly. Once she deemed herself ready she sauntered out towards her pack and awaited the arrival of her stupid brother. It did not take long until he charged through the clearing and met his 'brother's' eyes.

"There you are ya bastard!" Inuyasha howled. Sesshomaru stared blankly.

"I do not have time for this." Sesshomaru replied before turning away his pack following.

"Oh no you don't, Kagome senses a jewel on you and we're not leaving until I've clawed it from your skin.

"Your miko is deluded I have no jewel on my person." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha grit his teeth and grasped his sword.

"Kagome can smell it on you, you bastard, stop playing dumb!"

"Perhaps it is you who is dumb." Sesshomaru replied haughtily. Turning Sesshomaru made to leave when he heard someone quickly approach her followed by Rin's shriek. Quickly turning Sesshomaru came face to face with her brother's claws. Ducking Sesshomaru moved away from her younger brother causing Inuyasha's claws to tear into her shirt and rip it nearly in half. Cursing Sesshomaru struck her brother in the face causing the younger Inu to topple over. But the damage was done. Inuyasha was silent as he stared his his sibling as were his lttle group. The silence caused a ringing to start in Sesshomaru's head. Cursing Sesshomaru rearranged her shirt attempting to sheild herself from wandering eyes. Inuyasha quietly looked up from his sitting place. The silence was finally broken by Rin who timidly stepped forward with a small jewel clutched in her fist.

"Is this what you were looking for?" She asked softly wondering why there had been such a fuss made. Kagome gently stepped forward and Rin handed it to her.

"Rin's sorry, she saw it and thought it was pretty." Rin explained softly. Kagome was quick to comfort her.

"It's okay Rin-Chan, thank you so much." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still silent. Slowly Inuyasha got to his feet.

"Sesshomaru-" He never got to finish as Sesshomaru swiftly turned and with her pack disappeared into the distance leaving Inuyasha standing dumbstruck.

_What had just happened..._

* * *

><p><strong>This idea just popped into my head. And I just had to write it. Please let me know what you think. If you have any thoughts on pairings let me know please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**There is sex in this chapter. Not between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru might come off as OOC but stick with it. All will be explained.**

Sesshomaru made her way towards her palace. Rin and Ah Un close behind. Sesshomaru tightened her obi around her waist and eyed Jakken as he approached her."What shall you do my Lord?" He asked, his voiced strained. Sesshomaru eyed him for a moment before straightening her back and walking briskfully forward. Her hair trailed behind her flowing lightly in the wind. This was not supposed to happen. Her stupid half breed brother was not supposed to know and now that he did what would happen? When Inutaisho had ordered his daughter to appear like a male it was a law passed through their land. Those o the palace were sworn to secrecy. Those who opposed were killed in Inutaisho's attempt to shield his daughter. No would could speak of Sesshomaru's true gender to any outsiderer they would be killed immediately. As was that law. For years now Sesshomaru was forcing herself to go through this humiliation. Those at court who knew of her dilemma might not have been allowed to speak to outsiders of it but they would leer at her when she was not looking, not caring that she was the Lord of the West. Not caring of anything but her folly and their amusement. But Sesshomaru like her father never truly knew what they were doing and saying. She suspected of course and part of her knew exactly what they were doing but she had no choice but to allow them to stay. But those were only a few of the people at her court most everyone else respected the young Youkai and were quick to reprimand such behavior. Sesshomaru's father when he had been alive was quick to tell the court to respect his 'son' and to carry out their every day life as expected. But now Inutaisho was dead and Sesshomaru only wished that she could stop taking potions and return to her original glory as Lady of the West. But she didn't know how, she was so used to being a 'male' that changing back would be suicide.

_"Sesshomaru." Inutaisho called after his young daughter as she walked through the gardens. The young Youkai looked up at her father before bowing._

_"Hello father." She said softly and met her sire's eyes. Inutaisho watched his child. She was still so young but so deeply affected by the attack. He forced himself to smile and offered his arm to her. The two strolled casually through the garden in silence broken only by the lapping water of the stream. The sun was bright over head making Sesshomaru's hair shine. It had been quite a few years since the attack. Inutaisho had hoped and prayed that Sesshomaru would one day bounce back to the ball of sunshine she had once been. And his fear of losing her had increased as she continued to sink lower and lower into herself no longer running after her father as he walked through the palace and she no longer showed off what she knew with a sweet smile on her face. Over those years Sesshomaru had barely aged physically but mentally she was too serious too delicate and in too much danger._

_"Sesshomaru," He spoke catching the girl's attention. Sesshomaru looked up at her father with golden eyes. "There is something I feel I must speak to you about." He finished slowly._

_"Yes father?" Sesshomaru questioned keeping pace with her father. Inutaisho was quiet as he considered how to speak. Finally unable to stand the silence he began speaking earnestly._

_"After the attack you have been….rather dejected. I don't remember the sat time I saw you truly happy and I don't know what to do."_

_"Fath-""Not to mention I'm terrified of what else could happen to you, you've already been so hurt so much in your young life, and I worry for you."_

_"Thats not-"_

_"I spoke to your mother and some of my close advisors and we agreed that to ensure your safety and for the safety of the kingdom you must become a male." Sesshomaru stared at her father in shock._

_"A-a _**male?**_ That's completely insane. No, I won't do it, I-"_

_'You have no choice Sesshomaru. What good are you as a woman, you can no longer bare any children, you've lost your chance at having a mate, those monsters who did this to you-"_

_"Those monsters were part of _** your **_council! You were around them everyday. Those humans and that half-breed were in this very palace everyday and you never noticed anything until that night you came to see me to bed only to find that I was gone!" Sesshomaru snapped pulling away from her father and turning. Inutaisho cleared his throat._

_"And I regret that Sesshomaru.""_

_Then why are you punishing me?" Sessomaru asked sharply._

_"This is not to punish you Sesshomaru, never to punish you, this is to keep you protected."_

_"No you only want to keep me controlled. I can't believe you!" Sesshomaru replied before dashing away from her shocked father and out of sight._

* * *

><p>Jakken took after his Lord once more attempting to grasp onto the Inu's sleeve. Sesshomaru glared at the imp.<p>

"What is it?" She snapped flicking Jakken off her sleeve. Jakken picked himself off the floor before launching at Sesshomaru.

"What shall you do my Lord, with that half breed aware of your…self he may tell someone.""Who would he tell?" Sesshomaru asked walking ahead."I don't know my Lord, but he and his pack-"

"He and his pack will not speak of what they saw or they will be killed." Was the cold curt reply.

"Of course my Lord, of course." Jakken replied quickly moving away from the irate Youkai. Sesshomaru shifted her shirt and marched forward entering her palace with her chin up. Servants were quick to move out of her way. Rin followed her Lord until the Youkai turned towards the young girl.

"Rin go take a bath. We shall eat together later. This Sesshomaru has work to do." Sesshomaru stated. Rin nodded and made her way towards the bathing area.

"Okay, bye Lord Sesshomaru!" The child called as she raced off. Sesshomaru watched her go before taking off to her own room. She pushed open the heavy door and lay on her bed in silence staring up at the ceiling. Her legs were drawn up slightly and her arms were splayed over the white bedding. Her eyes shifted to the window, where she could clearly see the night sky. It was classy, no star in the sky. Sesshomaru silently got out of bed undressing herself. She threw her damaged clothing out. Walking across her room in the nude she reached her dresser and grabbed a yukata and placed it on. She quickly tied the obi and fluffed her hair. She looked at her appearance in her mirror and a small smile curled at her lips. Lifting her chin she made her way out of her room. She was greeted by her Knights who bowed deeply as she nodded curtly at them. She oozed with power. And it pleased her to no end. She sauntered towards the front hall where Rin appeared clean, her face pink from the warm water. She beamed at Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama." She chirped. She followed Sesshomaru into the dining room and was seated on a large plush seat. It was rare when they got to have quality time together, and earlier today had been so odd with Sesshomaru and his brother, she didn't understand why Sesshomaru had left in such a huff while Inuyasha tried to call him back. But she brushed it off as adult stuff. Sesshomaru sat beside her and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Rin watched her Lord with a smile on her face. When Sesshomaru met her eyes she beamed. Sesshomaru didn't smile back but the way he met her eyes made her feel secure.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began speaking, " I have something I need to speak to you about." She murmured. Rin's head cocked to the side in interest.

"Yes Sesshomaru sama?" She asked. Sesshomaru shifted slightly and glanced towards the door ensuring that they were alone. When it was clear that they were Sesshomaru turned to Rin.

"A long time ago I was changed in a way humans might not completely understand."

"How?"

"I was changed into a boy."

"A boy?" Rin murmured."Yes, a boy," Sesshomaru confirmed.

"But I was born a female."

"Rin doesn't understand." Rin replied brow furrowed.

"Rin, I am actually a woman, dressed as a man."

"But why?"

"My father thought I would be safe."

"So you're really a lady?" Rin chirped. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes I am." She confirmed. Rin's eyes widened for a moment as she studied Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru's face _was _pretty. Rin had always believed Sesshomaru was the prettiest boy she had ever met. Suddenly a thought struck her, what if this female Sesshomaru was different then her Lord? This female Sesshomaru was taking her Lord's place, where was her Lord Sesshomaru? Tears filled her eyes causing Sesshomaru to blink in surprise.

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin began to cry.

"You-You're a lady now,and not my Lord Sesshomaru! Where is he!" She cried. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed.

"It's still me Rin, I didn't take away your Lord, I'm still him only a woman." Sesshomaru replied her face guarded slightly. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru carefully.

"So, you're still the same?" She asked her voice young and light. Sesshomaru stood from where she had been seated and approached Rin.

"Yes.""Why are you telling me now?" Rin asked pulling at her hair.

"It was the appropriate time." Sesshomaru replied standing in front of Rin who reached out and took the Youkai's hand in hers.

"So you're my mommy now?"

"…Yes, I am your mother." Sesshomaru replied slowly. Rin suddenly beamed and threw her arms around Sesshomaru happily.

"I love you Sesshomaru- sama." She declared looking u at Sesshomaru with a smile. Sesshomaru gave a small smile and pat the girl's head.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin beamed.

"Fish!" She declared. Sesshomaru blinked then turned her head to the kitchens.

"Fish it is."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha slumped against the tree tossing his sword aside. Kagome sat beside Snago and watched silently as Miroku approached Inuyasha awkwardly. Inuyasha glanced at his friend with an irritated scowl. Miroku smiled nervously but approached the Inu.<p>

"What?" He snapped his voice moody arms crossed over his chest. Miroku plopped dow beside the Hanyou and scratched his arm awkwardly.

"You've been…odd since that incident with Sesshomaru."

"Of course I am! My so called "brother"….. has….boobs…." Inuyasha muttered.

"So your "brother" is actually your sister." Miroku commented.

"I guess….I mean he-she always looked like a chick but then I see…_that, _and… I guess I'm a bit lost right now." Inuyasha muttered unable to get the sight of…_those _out of his head. Miroku sighed and glanced at his friend.

"It's never easy realizing your brother is actually a lady…with quite nice breasts I might add."

"Shut up! …That's my…sister you're talking about."

"I apologize, though next time I see her I will have to tell her how lovely her breasts are and if she'd be willing to-" Inuyasha whacked Miroku over the head.

"She won't be." He snapped his eyes narrowed causing Miroku to chuckle nervously.

"Okay, okay." He said hands up palms forward. Inuyasha snorted and turned away from Mirkoku arms crossed moodily over his chest. Miroku slunk away back to where Sango and Kagome sat.

"What did you say to him?" Sango asked once he was seated.

"I was just commenting on his new found "sister." Miroku replied. Sango snorted and shared looks with Kagome.

"Did you say anything inappropriate?" She asked.

"What! No! Never!" Miroku cried hand over heart shocked expression on his face. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

"Baka." Kagome muttered. She glanced again at Inuyasha to see him standing up and trotting off towards the forest.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" She called.

"Out, I'll be back in a few days."

"A few days! Inuyasha we have to-"

"I said I'll be back in a few days. Go to the village if you want." Inuyasha snapped before disappearing behind the brush. Kagome deflated and slumped against the rock she was sitting by. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder in silent comfort before standing and walking to set up camp.-Inuyasha made his way deeper into the forest the brass wet beneath his feet. He tentatively sniffed the air catching a faint whiff of Sesshomaru up North. He took off into a run jumping from tree to tree the wind slapping him in the face. He wanted some answers, and Sesshomaru would give them to him. He let out a snarl in annoyance. Chasing after his sibling was not his idea of a good time. But his annoyance was great. What the hell was going on with Sesshomaru? He leapt out of the tree and landed on the hard cold earth his bare feet stinging. He looked towards the moon which shone like a beacon. Sniffing the air again he could smell his sibling. Sesshomaru was close.-Sesshomaru lifted her head and sniffed the air her nose twitching. Her brother was nearing. Scowling she pulled herself from her bed her hair disheveled. Could he not just screw off and leave her be? Quickly she pulled a robe over her sleeping gown. She would face him out of her palace. Silently she slipped out of her room her guards bowing deeply and her nodding back in reply. Her bare feet slapped the marble floors as she headed for the doors. Quietly she opened the doors and stepped outside. It was bitterly cold. The air was bitter and crisp. She lifer her head her nose in the air. Her back straightened. That's when he finally appeared. Hair ragged clothes dirty. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other in silence. Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru up and down. His sibling was dressed in a white yukata with a red obi tied around his/her waist.

"I have questions." Inuyasha declared. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose."

I have now answers for you."

"The hell you do!" Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru's teeth barred. How dare he!

"Leave you ingrate before I decide to end your miserable life!" She snapped.

"You're a fucking girl! How the hell do you explain that!"

"I have nothing to explain to _you!" _ Sesshomaru replied coldly her eyes hard. Inuyasha reached out for her arm his eyebrows furrowed.

"But I don't understand." He whispered staring at her. Sesshomaru backed away staring into her brother's eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"To understand, I rip your shirt and…well I'm confused and annoyed and I want to know why you're a woman acting as a man." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru snorted.

"You are too young and naive Inuyasha go to your pack." She ordered before turning away. Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Dammit Seshomaru just talk to me!"

"If you want answers go find father he's the reason for all of this." Sesshomaru snarled shoving the Hanyou away.

"Dad's dead!"

"Pity."

''SESSHOMARU!""Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied cooly. Inuyasha visibly deflated as he stared at his sibling. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed and cold. Her stance relaxed but alert. The Hanyou shifted nervously under her gaze realizing just how cold she really was. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak only to have Sesshomaru to lift her hand silencing him.

"If we must discuss this you will come into the palace so we may speak in private." Sesshomaru said haughtily. Inuyasha nodded quickly and stumbled after his sister who lead him into the dimly lit palace. Inuyasha gazed around at the palace. It was large and open with a peaking ceiling. The rooms were open large painting hung on the walls all of whom Inuyasha figured were his ancestors. He raced after Sesshomaru who marched towards her own room. At the sight of her the guards bowed deeply and stared at Inuyasha in interest. She walked into the room and closed the door behind Inuyasha who plopped down on Sesshomaru's bed. Sesshomaru eyed him in silence and stood by the door arms crossed.

"What I say to you does not leave this room. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru silently approached her brother arms still crossed.

"Many years ago when I was a child I was attacked by a group of human rebels. I was tortured brutally and the damage left me unable to bear pups," Sesshomaru said holding a hand up to stop Inuyasha from commenting. " And as such father decided that this Sesshomaru needed to be safe from those types of horrors. I could no longer bear an heir, so I was 'obsolete' as a female. Father had me change my appearance as that of a male. I was given drugs to deepen my voice and add muscles. My chest is to be wrapped tightly every day to ensure nothing was seen. The palace attendance were sworn to secrecy and have kept that vow all these years. If by some miracle I am impregnated I can stop taking the drugs and return to my female form. That is very unlikely so I shall be…this for the rest of my life."

"…Father made you do this?"

"Indeed."

"But he's dead now, and you're the leader of the West. Why can't you just-""It is father's law. Unless I am impregnated I need to stay like this." Sesshomaru replied arms crossed.

"What if someone else finds out?" Inuyasha questioned brows furrowed.

"They won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Simply put everyone at the castle is silently about it as will you."

"You know after all the shit you put me through I could jus-" Inuyasha began his narrowed.

"You will hold you tongue half breed!" Sesshomaru hissed cutting the boy off mid sentence.

"I can just see it now, Sesshomaru Lord of the West is nothing more than a bitch in drag!"

"Silence your damn mouth!" Sesshomaru barked her hand shooting out and striking the hanyou across the face. Inuyasha fell back his cheek stoning before charging after his sibling and grabbing her lone arm in a vice like grip twisting the arm harshly.

"You have some nerve Sesshomaru, you treat me like scum, I'll fucking teach you!" He raged twisting it further grinding the frail bones causing Sesshomaru to keen slightly in pain. She stumbled and fell growling up at Inuyasha who glared at her. The doors behind her burst open and her guards rushed forward knocking Inuyasha away from his sister. One of the guards dragged Inuyasha off while the other helped the Lady of the West to her feet.

"Get him out of my sight!" Sesshomaru snarled pulling away from her guard her arm aching. The guards bowed deeply and roughly grabbed the Hanyou dragging him out of Seshomaru's room. He struggled fiercely but the other Youkai were bigger and stronger. One was a tiger Youkai and the other a hawk. There eyes were trained ahead of them ignoring the half breed's shouts of protest. Once they were at the entrance to the palace they roughly threw him outside. The hanyou landed on his backside in the dirt. He glared after the guards as they marched back into the palace the heavy doors closing loudly. Standing Inuyasha rubbed his aching backside glaring at the palace.

"Fuck you!" He snarled before turning and storming away from the silent palace. Sesshomaru stood at her window watching in silence as her sibling walked away. Her brow furrowed. She did not fear him speaking of her true gender. If Inuyasha knew what was good for him he's keep his mouth shut. Slowly she walked away from the window and towards her bed sitting on the plush mattress. She watched quietly as one of her guards came into her room and bowed deeply.

"My lady, we have thrown you brother out." He stated. Sesshomaru hummed and lay down staring at the Tiger demon in silence. He stood at at least 6'1. His skin was tanned and his body muscular. His hair was like a tigers fur and orange color with black streaks. His hair barely brushed his shoulders. Cat like whiskers donned his cheeks and his eyes were a bright green. All in all he was very attractive.

"Tora," She called his name summoning him to her side.

"Come here." Tora was quick to do as she asked.

"Yes my lady." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers in silence. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Tora as you know I have been trying to get pregnant."

"Yes my Lady.""Would you…help me on this quest." She asked slowly sitting up at meeting his eyes with lust. Tora gulped."My lady I never thought-"

"Shhh, shh no need to fret Tora, you know all the other suitors have failed to impregnate me, if I do not have an heir who knows what will happen to the West? Would you like to help me?" She asked running long finger down Tora's striped cheek. Tora fell to his knees in front of her. e had never dreamed she would ask him. For centuries she had been having sex with random men hoping that they would impregnate her. All failed and now him….

"My lady-"

"Call me Sesshomaru Tora I want to hear you say it." She ordered softly."Sesshomaru." He breathed. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Tora will you make love with me?"

"As you wish Sesshomaru." He murmured watching his Lady lay down on the bed and spread her legs. Slowly he placed a hand on her clothed body. Licking his lips he met her eyes.

"What do you wish me to do with you?" He asked. Sesshomaru chuckled. Always one to ask questions.

"Do what you will Tora." She replied spreading her legs wider. Tora gulped. He slowly reached a hand into her night dress and up her bare thigh until he reached her desire. Carefully he took her dress and pulled it up revealing her lower body to him. His hands shook as he reached for her. Sesshomaru thrust her hips forward allowing Tora's hand to touch her sex. Softly she moaned arching her back at the soft touch, urging him on. Tora leant forward and began to pull the rest off the dress off. Sesshomaru got to her knees helping him. Once she was bare before him he fell silent. She….was….perfect. Her breasts were round, nipples small. At least a small C cup. Her stomach was slender and slightly toned. Her skin was pale as the moonlight. And her hair was…beautiful reaching to her ankles. Sesshomaru gazed at him in silence as he stared. They always seemed to stare. She reached out and grasped Tora's hand in her own.

"You're allowed to touch me." She spoke letting go of his hand. Tora regarded her."You allow me to do so?" Sesshomaru scoffed and grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast.

"Here," She stated then took his other hand and put it against her vagina, "And here, you know I need this. You are loyal to me are you not?" She questioned as he traced his fingers over her slit.

"Yes My Lady."

"Then prove it." She ordered. He nodded and kissed her passionately his hand moving from her breasts to cup her face. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers slip into her. She thrust onto his fingers as he rand his lips down her throat. Pulling back she stared down at him licking her lips. She leant over the bed and blew out the candle encasing the room in darkness.


	3. Poll

**Okay guys this is not an update. I want input on who Sesshomaru should end up with. So seeing how I'm having trouble setting up the poll I'll do it this way.**

**Sesshomaru should end up with:**

**1. Inuyasha**

**2. Miroku**

**3. Naraku**

**4. Kouga**

**Please let me know my dearies**


	4. Guys!

**Kay guys, I have a poll up on my profile for who Sesshomaru should end up with. Go ahead and vote on!**


End file.
